


Saturate Me

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, drawing on each other, fake tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Grown boys can play with markers too.sat·u·rate: To cause (a substance) to unite with the greatest possible amount of another substance.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Saturate Me

**Author's Note:**

> so i had way too much fun writing this, i hope you like them being complete dorks in love...

It was in the middle of the night, 9 months after Carlos proposed to TK. He looked over at his fiance sleeping peacefully. They had just finished a beautiful night filled with passion and lovemaking after a long day of work and coming home to each other as they promised. Their wedding plans were on the way, they were using markers and drawing out everything they wanted, both never imaging they could both be that creative.

The sweat was still lingering on TK's body. Carlos was completely infatuated with it and fully saturated with his love. Nothing was perfect as he was feeling right now.

He sighed to himself, for some reason he couldn't sleep. He looked over at the nightlight and chuckled to himself. He knew if he were to shut it off TK would wake up suddenly as if he had seen a ghost. Then looking over on the floor he noticed the markers were still there from their precise planning before they ended up making love. He looked over at TK's body now as he noticed the bumblebee tattoo on his arms and how cute it had looked but the nightlight seemed to be making TK's body glow and he just couldn't stop thinking about that. Just above his shoulder was an open spot that seemed too empty as he looked back over at the markers on the floor. Laughing again, he picked a red one up and decided to draw on his fiance's chest. 

TK wouldn't wake up unless you turned off the light so Carlos opened the cap and carefully began to draw a heart and colored it in. He took the black marker and drew an arrow through it. Then in the heart, he wrote, _eres mi media naranja_ and underneath it, he wrote the words " _XOXO, Carlos_. He tilted his head and smirked to himself as closed the caps and put the markers away. Shortly after he fell asleep forgetting all about what TK would think in the morning...

When morning came, TK was the first to wake up and stretched out not having an idea at all until he got up and walked into the bathroom and saw his new fake tattoo. He looked closely into the mirror and a big smile appeared across his face. "Hehehe, orange, I love you too, Carlos." He said out loud admiring his beautiful heart with its special meaning but he still loved to laugh at the word orange.

"I know you do..." Carlos said in the doorway startling him. "Mi naranja." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Damn, Carlos..." TK said staring at him through the mirror with a wink, he was fully naked.

"Oh, be quiet." Carlos laughed and walked in to wrap his arms around him. "It was random of me, I know but it's the thought that counts?" Carlos shrugged.

TK turned around in his arms. "I happen to think it's the cutest thing ever."

Carlos smiled and kissed his boyfriend gently letting his lips linger for the moment...

\--

That night when Carlos fell asleep quicker than he had planned TK looked down at his naked boyfriend and laughed to himself just like Carlos had. Right in the middle of Carlos's chest TK began to write in big letters "MY LOVE, MY LIFE, ALWAYS." and quickly covered up the black marker then he picked up a light pink color, and underneath the words he wrote _Siempre..._ which meant _forever_ in Spanish and that he knew as Carlos said it all the time to him and he wanted to be impressive. He giggled softly and laid down next to him and soon enough fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning Carlos headed on to the bathroom before TK had this time. He wasn't expecting anything, just knowing he could get everything done first, and looking into the mirror he saw what was written. He grinned widely and almost felt like crying. "Siempre..." He whispered out loud and turned to TK who was still sound asleep. He dashed into the bed and TK still didn't awake so with that Carlos found himself staring at his lover's body, and wanted it to be a canvas of love, but instead, he just whispered words against his ear, "eres mi media naranja..." 

"Mmm, shut up Carlos, you can draw more on me later," TK pulled him into his arms and koloa'd him.

**Author's Note:**

> and small reminder...this is taking place 9 months after the proposal which means that Michelle and Owen's baby are going to be born soon, and the next part will be the baby born and the boys babysitting right before the grand finale as we start the chaptered fic.


End file.
